


Tell Me Lies

by lucdarling



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: “Why are you hanging out in my room?”“I want you to fuck me,” Max rushes out, face coloring.“Yeah, I know you do.” Billy laughs. “Something like this?” He shoves her backward into the wall, follows her path and crowds her.Max shivers, whines a little when he tugs on her hair.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	Tell Me Lies

**Author's Note:**

> It's Friday! Enjoy some filthy rough sex, mind the tags. Let me know if it was good for you too in the comments below.

Billy enters the house and stops short. It’s not unusual to see Max in cut-offs and a tank top in the summer, but something about the current picture is wrong. He just can’t put a finger on why.

She’s stretched out on the couch, one leg kicked up on the back. It’s long and lean and tanned, by Max standards. Almost more freckles than pale skin. Billy shakes his head like a dog to get rid of the image of them wrapped around his waist.

“Would you fuck me?” Max’s voice is lower than it normally is, and for a minute Billy thinks he’s dreaming. He pinches himself surreptitiously to make sure he’s not.

“Would I what?” He crosses the room in a few strides, bends down to look in her blue eyes. “Are you high?”

“A little,” Max giggles, hand coming up belatedly to cover her mouth. She confesses in an exaggerated whisper, too loud. “But I see the way you look at me. I look at you too, you know.” 

Oh, Billy knows. He’s far too familiar with the feeling, a stranger’s eyes scraping over all the skin he exposes and the way girls suddenly find a pencil or lollipop to suck on when he enters the room. Working as a lifeguard only widened his audience, cougar-mothers decorating the pool chairs each morning and afternoon to watch him strut to the chair. They flirt audaciously, advancing on him like he didn’t go to high school five days a week with their own children, but never follow through when he suggests a motel or even the break room for a quickie. It doesn’t bother him, he has his most fun in the chase after all.

Max is different though, she always has been. Max has been better about hiding her crush, even though Billy clocked onto it a year or so ago. Sharing a house just means she gets more opportunity for her eyes to trace the water droplets on his chest when he emerges from the bathroom in a towel - and who designed this house, with only one bathroom - or when he works out. The biggest tell is one that Billy doesn’t want to give up: the walls of this house are very thin. He can hear her at night, panting and moaning as she touches herself. Now it seems like the handful of times he thought he heard his name fall from her pink lips, he wasn’t dreaming.

“Yeah,” Billy says as all their interactions go through his mind - Max’s sudden penchant for skirts and low cut tops clearly borrowed from a bustier friend, her lack of underwear when it’s the two of them alone, the way she looks and licks her lips. He only took so long to recognize it because it’s Max.

He rubs a hand over his face, drops onto the couch next to Max. Their thighs touch when he spreads his legs as he usually does, taking up nearly half the couch. Max doesn’t move away and neither does he.

“So what are you gonna do about it?” Max asks stubbornly. Her chin is stuck out in a pout, expression undeniably cute no matter that she’s 18 and no longer the same freckled almost-ten year old he’d been introduced to so many years ago. “We’re not related, we’re more like... roommates.” She rolls the word around in her pretty pink mouth, smiling and repeating it as she draws out the vowels.

“Christ, I’m gonna get you some carbs and a glass of water.” Billy stands, only to be held in place by Max tugging on his arm. “What, shitbird?” The nickname falls from his lips without thinking. He watches Max squirm as he stares down at her.

“I want you to fuck me,” Max says with wide eyes. They’re hazy and a little unfocused, roaming over his face to his chest to his crotch and back up again. He isn’t hard, though that might change real quick if she keeps playing with the hem of her shirt like she is. He catches sight of a sliver of pale stomach, Max’s thin fingers playing with the fabric to reveal more freckles and muscle. Billy’s not sure she even knows she’s doing it, she seems pretty baked and he wonders who her supplier is.

“Okay,” Billy says. He’ll play along, knowing she’ll forget the conversation by the time she sobers up. “How do you want that to happen?”

Max smiles, something wicked he hasn’t seen in a while in her expression. “Make me beg. Give it to me in a way no one else can.” A sad look crosses her face and Billy steels himself for whatever is going to come out of her mouth.

“You’re the only one who pushes me,” Max says mournfully. “Sure, Lucas is witty and clever but he’s not willing to hold me down and make me take it.” Her voice is a growl on the last words and it goes straight to Billy’s cock.

“Oh, so you’re back on with him then?”

Max shrugs. “He’d never have to know, if we did anything. Everything that happens in this house stays here, it soaks into the walls and the floor and never ever leaves.” She’s sad again and something twists in Billy’s chest. Her rollercoaster of a mood is giving him whiplash.

He sits back on the couch, decides that making Max eat something can wait a minute longer. “I know, Max.” He throws an arm up over the back of the couch, invitation open. “You’re graduating, remember? Then you never have to return to this hell hole.”

“Nightmare,” Max says, plastering herself against Billy’s side. She’s practically on top of him, really, one leg thrown over his. Her breath is warm against his neck and it feels nice. “This whole place has been one nightmare after another.”

Billy holds his laugh in but it shakes his body. She slaps at his chest and then leaves her hand there, playing with his pendant and smoothing her hand over his abs.

“Stop laughing, it’s a serious request!”

“What? To fuck you until you scream?” Billy scoffs. “Ask me again when you’re sober, if you even remember this.” He moves her back onto the couch and goes to make her a sandwich before passing out in his own bed.

Max comes to his room two days later, fidgeting and debating with herself. Billy can see it on her face.

“What’s up?” he asks, because their relationship has gotten better over the years. They’re both too sarcastic and quick to anger, but they both know the real monster and it’s not Billy.

“I was dumb and real faded the other day,” Max mutters, leaning against Billy’s bookshelf. He continues styling his hair in the mirror, squinting at one stubborn curl that always wants to lay over his forehead. Usually he leaves it there but he’s feeling like trying something different.

“You were,” Billy agrees. “It was kinda cute. Wanted to ask, who’s supplying you? It seemed like some good shit.”

“Will grows his own. He sends me care packages.” Max says and that makes Billy laugh.

“That’s awesome,” Billy says, and means it. “Now why are you really hanging out in my room?” He stares at her through half-lidded eyes, knows damn well what Max wants to talk about. It looks like she remembers what she asked, but he won’t bring it up first.

“I want you to fuck me,” Max rushes out, face coloring.

“Yeah, I know you do.” Billy laughs again. “Something about I could give it to you right, your boy Sinclair would never know. What exactly do you want?”

“Something rough,” Max says quietly, barely louder than his music going in the corner.

Billy stares at her in the mirror, meets her blue eyes with her own. Max is biting her lip, hopeful and nervous and too damn pretty. He doesn’t give her time to react, spinning around to grab hold of her arm and pull her against his body.

She’s come into some height with age, but Max still has to look up to meet his gaze. Billy’s hands on her arms tighten and her mouth sets in a way he’s familiar with.

“Something like this?” He shoves her backward into the wall, follows her path and crowds her. One hand in her hair tugs her head back and Billy takes care not to be too gentle. “You want me to treat you like a slut? A whore who can’t keep her legs closed?”

Max’s eyes are wide and lustful. She shivers, whines a little when he tugs on her hair again.

“Yeah, you like that. What else do you want?” Billy growls. “Use your words, or I won’t touch you at all.” He takes his hands off her just to make his point but stays close enough he can feel her chest rise against her own with each shaking breath.

“Fuck me,” Max says bluntly. Billy watches her lips form the words and chubs up just at that, if he’s honest with himself. “Make me feel it. Make me take it.”

Billy shakes his head. “No calling me Daddy, and condoms are non-negotiable.”

“Nothing that belongs in the bathroom, and no full-on anal.”

“Anything else?” They’re still close enough to kiss, breathing the same air as Max is backed up against the bedroom wall. Billy’s hand pops the button on her shorts without her noticing.

“Surprise me.” Max smirks. Billy grins back, filthy and delighted. He gets both hands on those short cut-offs and pulls them down over her ass and down her legs. If they’re ruined, he’ll give her money for a new pair.

“No time like the present,” Billy says and slaps her upper thigh with an open palm once, then again. Easier to hide any marks there than if he'd hit her elsewhere.

Max yells at the shock, the sting, and cuts herself off just as quickly.

“No, no, I want to hear you,” Billy tells her in a sing-song. He watches the fine hairs on her arms stand in remembrance of the times he’d use that voice and would bring her pain. “You asked for this, Max. Just remember that.”

She scratches at him, cries out when he pulls her away from the wall and towards the bed.

Max trembles beneath him when he straddles her little body, eyes wide and very blue. She looks scared, freckles standing out as she stares up at his face.

“Please be gentle,” Max begs and Billy snorts as he tears her tank top off.

“You don’t want that.” He leans down to whisper in her ear, knows exactly how other girls like the prick of his beard against their soft skin. Something about his voice all deep and quiet in their ear gets them real wet, which is what he needs for this. It’s what Max was asking for. “If you wanted nice, you wouldn’t have been seducing me in those cut-offs and forgetting a bra. Not that you need one with these tiny tits. If you wanted gentle, you wouldn’t be in my bed.”

Someone who actually is nice would probably stop, ask Max about a safe word, and then carry on.

Luckily, Billy doesn’t have to be nice, not for this. He pushes her tank top up to her armpits and allows Max to sit up briefly. He opens a condom while she pulls it over her head, sets it next to his leg. He bears her back down to the bed as soon the fabric drops from her hand, drags a hand down her body. Billy paws at her small breasts until she’s whimpering and one of them has marks from his tight grip. Max’s face is flushed red, the color spreading down her chest. He thinks about playing with the other tit, gets a hand on the inside of her thigh instead as his other rolls on the condom.

Max’s sharp fingernails fly up to scratch against his chest when Billy wrenches her legs apart without warning. “Hey! Wait, I didn’t-”

“Don’t lie, sweetheart.” Billy gives her his sleaziest grin, hand wrapped around his cock as he guides it to her entrance. She’s small, it’s probably gonna hurt even if she’s spread her legs for the Sinclair boy recently. “We both know why you’re here.”

He shoves in, groaning at the tight heat of her pussy. Max howls, little hands useless against his body on top of hers. He wants to hear it again, immediately. He pulls out to just the tip and thrusts back in until he bottoms out, forcing her to take all of his length. She cries out again, small fists beating on his chest to signal her displeasure. He captures her wrists in one hand, pins them above her head so she’ll stop.

Billy sets up a steady rhythm, long strokes that don’t do much to hit Max’s spot but feel great for him. She’s whimpering under him, sometimes his name but mostly “no” and “stop” with her head rolling back and forth on the pillow like someone will come save her if she looks around the room. It’s not too long before that becomes too much effort and Max turns her face away to hide in the curtain of her red hair. Billy wonders if she’s actually crying or putting on an act. He steadies himself on one hand to brush her hair back tenderly.

“Shhh,” he croons to her, stroking her tears away with a callused finger. “You’re doing great, baby. Just a little longer.” That’s a lie, but she doesn’t need to know that.

“Please stop,” Max whines softly. It’s like the fight’s gone out of her as she lays beneath him, her body shifting up the bed with each thrust. That’s not what Billy wants. He lets go of her wrists.

He stills with just the tip of his cock inside her, slapping her breasts with only a bit of his strength. He pinches her little tits until she squeals, nails gouging into him. It makes him laugh as he slides back into her pussy, still so tight it’s unbelievable.

“So tight, so warm, all for me hmm?” Billy questions. His hands clamp down on her hips.

“You don’t have to do this,” Max pleads. “You can stop, please.” The tears are back, trickling down her face. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Damn right you won’t,” Billy growls, fingers digging into her soft skin and bruising. “You won’t have to, they’ll just see you walking around with the marks I’m gonna leave.” He presses in harder, left hand coming up to paw at her chest again. He can’t actually leave marks, it would raise too many questions. It’s summer and Max favors revealing clothing to deal with the humidity. If only they had done this in a different season.

Max clenches around his cock when he twists her nipples some more and Billy wishes he’d thought about clothespins. Maybe next time. 

“You like this, Max? Being held down, taken?”

She whimpers as he slides in again. Her back arches, trying to get away from him inside her. There’s nowhere to go and her strength is no match for his.

Billy lets his mouth continue to spew filth, something he can do in his sleep at this point. The slightest bit of dirty talk gets the cows raised in Hawkins sopping wet so it’s no surprise Max, acclimated and something like happy in this one-stoplight town, is the same.

He lets go of her breast, captures her wrists again and bows over her as his hips continue to move. It brings their faces closer and Max pants for breath when Billy switches from fast hard thrusts to something slow and sweet. Her eyes flutter like he might kiss her.

“This good for you too? More what you’re used to, fumbling in the dark with the boys down the street? You lay in bed at night, touch yourself and hope they’ll give it to you good? Newsflash Maxine, none of them know how to treat you right.” Billy shifts his weight to his knees and hauls her left leg up, holding it against his shoulder with a hand wrapped around her calf. It’s not a good angle, the wrong angle to get her off. He doesn’t want to find his own release at the moment. What the position does allow is for Billy to get a grip on her red hair lying tangled on his pillow, when he lets go of her wrists.

She keeps her wrists above her head and he rewards her with a tiny kiss to her forehead. She makes a face as he bends down, stretching her leg back but doesn’t protest. Billy makes a mental note of her flexibility.

He grips her hair tight and yanks, listening to Max gasp and glare at him through teary blue eyes.

“Please stop, Billy.” she begs so pretty, all breathless gasps. “It hurts, ow, you’re hurting me, please.”

“Yeah, beg some more,” Billy pants into her ear. He rubs his five o’clock shadow against the column of her throat. She mewls in his ear. “Maybe I’ll listen if you’re nice enough.” He nips at the cartilage of her ear, kisses down her exposed neck and over the reddened skin. She’ll have to wear her hair down for a few days. He takes one of her peaked nipples into his mouth and sucks. Max’s back arches up again, one of her little hands flying to his head to get hold of his curls.

“Should have known you’d be sensitive. Slut like you can’t help it, I guess.” Billy says against her pale skin, untouched by the sun. He bends his head again, uses teeth and delights in her shout. Once her nipple is red and puffy, wet from his mouth, he lets go. He bites a mark into the side of her breast just because he can. Max whimpers as his mouth descends on her other nipple.

Billy’s cock continues to pound into her, his mouth marks her as his. This is the best afternoon he’s had in recent memory, certainly the best time he’s spent with a girl in his bed. He slides his hand from her back and up her body, stroking the soft skin of her throat.

“You close, baby girl?” He asks Max, pets her face gently. “Or you need something more?” He lets her leg drop to the bed and frames her face with both hands to wipe away tears.

“No,” Max moans. “No more.”

“Nah,” Billy tells her, watching his cock move in her. Her pussy lips are stretched tight around him, dark pink and swollen in her arousal. “You can take more, I know you can.”

He shoves two fingers in Max’s mouth without warning, holding them against her tongue. She gets the idea quickly, and Billy praises her.

“Knew you were smart, what a good girl you are.” He stuffs them deeper, gagging her before pulling back to tap her lips. “So pretty for me, taking my cock and my fingers like you were made for them.” He feeds Max his fingers again, three this time. Her mouth is a pretty little o wrapped around them, cheeks hollowing as she mimics a blowjob. Billy keeps pace with his cock, gagging her when he bottoms out and pulling back to let Max catch her breath. He’s a nice guy like that.

“Yeah,” Billy groans. He knows he’s close and this fun is almost over. Just one more thing to do.

He pulls his fingers out of Max’s mouth. They’re covered in spit, still connected by a string. It breaks, falls on her chest and her abused breasts. Her eyes follow it, hands clenching in the bedsheets above her head instead of wiping it off.

“Good girl,” Billy tells her.

He reaches between their bodies and presses his spit-slick index finger to Max’s unused hole, petting the wrinkled muscle gently. It’s an awkward angle and he gives it up as Max writhes away.

“No!” Max shouts, voice louder than the slap of their skin. Billy’s other hand grabs her leg when she swings it out to kick his side. He has the thought it’d be easier to do this with Max on her stomach and pulls out. “You said you’d wouldn’t! Stop! I don’t want this, stop!”

She’s still yelling obscenities and his name and pleading with him to stop when he grasps her hips, turning her body over. She tries to stay flat on the bed, but a smack on her ass gets her hips popping up right away.

Billy lets Max shuffle to her hands and knees before he pushes in slowly, watching his cock disappear in her. He gets deeper at this angle, knows he’s nailing her sweet spot by the way she cries out. She bounces a little each time he moves in her.

“We say a lot of things, Max.” Billy says once she’s quieted down and can only grunt with each thrust. “Here, I’ll give you a choice and I’ll just use a finger, I swear. You want this hole?” He pushes just a little, feeling the give of the tight ring and how it wants to accept him.

“Or would you rather here?” He slides his hand down, middle finger stroking her stretched labia. It would be a tighter fit, Billy’s never tried it before. He’s gone from long full strokes to little circles with his hips, grinding into her as she makes a decision.

Max’s whole body shudders as he drops a hand under her body, rubbing his thumb over her clit as a reminder that Billy makes her feel good too.

“Max,” Billy sing-songs, prodding at her ass and then sliding back to where his cock is sheathed. He pulls out and drives in slowly, watching her split open again. He doesn’t think he’ll get tired of the sight. “Which one do you want me to use?”

“None! I want you to come, I want to be done with this! I hate you, Billy.” Max is in tears again and her voice breaks. She glares at him from over her shoulder, eyes wide and blue.

“Shhh,” Billy coos with a smirk. “It’ll feel good.”

Max tries to kick him from behind and can’t get enough leverage with her weight resting on her knees. Billy laughs, shoving her head into the pillow with a hand around her throat. It’s not very tight, just enough to feel her swallow. More for show than to cut off her breathing.

“I can choose for you, so you can tell yourself that I made you.” Billy shrugs, starting to fuck her again. “Get them wet,” he orders, bending over her back to shove two fingers back in her mouth. He touches the back of her throat and she gags, crying in earnest.

“Good girl, just relax,” Billy tells her, taking back his hand. Her asshole gives when he pushes just a little bit. He’s able to slide his finger in to the first knuckle with a little bit of pressure.

Max yelps in shock, probably no small amount of fear that Billy will go back on his word and shove his cock in next.

He won’t. Not today.

Her ass is warm and even tighter than her cunt. Max whimpers quietly as he moves his finger in and out. He revels in the feeling of her holding onto him, both of her holes filled by him.

Max’s pussy clenches around him at the intrusion, her own orgasm not far behind when he touches her clit again. Her walls clench around his cock, pressure and heat and just about perfect. It’s enough to make Billy come. He thrusts into her three, four times as he fills the condom and then pulls out, spent and softening.

“Fuck, that was good.” Billy swears, stripping the condom off and tying it at the end. He throws it into the trashcan by his bed and falls next to Max on the bed.

She’s shaking, eyes closed and her head turned away from him on the pillow again. Her legs are closed tight, hands drawn up to her chest as she tries to catch her breath in the aftershocks of her orgasm. Billy throws an arm around her and pulls her into him. Max bites him as she’s jostled, hard enough her teeth will leave a mark but not drawing blood.

“Bitch, you enjoyed yourself. I made you come.” Billy is amused. He wishes he had turned the ceiling fan on, he could use a breeze on his sweaty skin about now.

Instead, he lays on his bed, holding his step-sister close as she calms down. Max scratches at his arm, wriggling to be set free from the bar of his arm over her stomach.

“You want to go somewhere?” Billy asks, noses at her red hair to inhale her sweet fruity shampoo. “Thought all you chicks liked to bask in the afterglow or whatever.”

“You’re disgusting, and I need to pee,” Max says and her tone is matter of fact. “You’re going to get water for both of us and then we are going to cuddle. I don’t care that you’re probably allergic to the word. There’s no basking when you practically fucked my brains out. You’re lucky I can walk, otherwise I’d make you carry me.”

Billy let his breath out. So he hadn’t gone too far after all. He let her go, one hand palming her ass when she stands from the bed. She sways just standing there, getting her feet and balance under her before she moves away.

“Water, Billy. Go.” Max orders him without looking at him, already halfway to the bathroom. She’s naked and unashamed. Watching her make Billy wish she’d let him fuck her again tonight though he knows it won’t be happening.

He stands up and goes to get some water. He hates cuddling but he’ll do it for Max. He’d do a lot of things for another chance at the tightest cunt he’s had in years. Billy is a little sore at himself. Max has been making eyes at him for years which means they could have been doing this sooner.

Billy looks forward to making up for lost time once Max lets him touch her again. He knows she will, she won’t stay away.


End file.
